


A Study in Half-Russian Idiots

by Maiokoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), All The Love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Characters will be added as I go - Freeform, First Meetings, FirstYear!Yaku, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, ThirdYear!Lev, aggressive yaku, and tall obvious bean poles, everyone else is the same though, honest to god i have no idea what this is, probs relationships too, puppy love lev, should be fun though, with small vicious liberos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku thought joining Nekoma's volleyball club would be fun. He was a good libero, the Captain seemed impressed with his skills, and the Coach seemed to like him as well.<br/>He did not, however, sign up for the excitable half-Russian Third Year who seems intent on becoming his new best friend.<br/>He really wants to kick him, but that would be rude since Lev is his senpai. But one more crack about his height and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Could've Gone Better

“Alright,” the lanky Rooster-head clapped his hands, the sound flat and resounding in the quiet of the gym. Those around him quieted, his fellow first years immediately drawing to a halt and straightening up, backs perfectly straight. He found himself doing the same. “Welcome to Nekoma,” Rooster-head smirked, hands resting on his hips as narrowed eyes trailed down the line. “It’s a pleasure to meet you and I hope you all feel the same.”

He didn’t like his smile, he seemed too suspicious. Instead of chirping out a ‘Nice to meet you!’ like the rest of them, he eyed the boy critically.

Rooster-head’s smile immediately grew, eyes locked onto his. “So~ I’m your Captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m a Third Year, Middle Blocker. These here around me are your senpais. For the next few days, we’ll be watching you lot and at the end of this, Coach Nekomata and Naoi will be picking members. It’s too bad we can’t take on everyone, but that’s the way it is,” Kuroo shrugged, seemingly honestly upset about it.

The upperclassmen around him watched them all, their eyes oddly slitted and glowing.

“First off! You idiots!” Kuroo looked to his left, then his right, addressing his teammates. “Introduce yourselves!” The pudding-head beside him hunched his shoulders. “Oh? Great, a volunteer,” Kuroo nudged the smaller boy with his elbow. “Go on~”

The boy flicked his eyes up. He immediately recognized the way to the boy drew in on himself, watched as his golden eyes flickered around. And when they made contact, he gave a small smile and an encouraging nod. Another moment, a swallow, and he looked down. “Ko…Kozume. Kenma. Setter.”

“Next please, let’s keep it going, don’t got all day,” their captain drawled.

“Hey hey, you First Years!” the Mohawk stepped forward, hands set proudly on his hips. “Yamamoto Taketora, Second Year and Nekoma’s Ace!” He made an alarming face that was supposed to be intimidating. He watched as some of the First Years shrank back and a wide grin lit on his lips, apparently satisfied with their reaction. Kuroo’s hand shot out to smack the back of his head. Yamamoto ducked forward, giving out a very amusing squeak. He heard a snicker from where the coaches were a glance over showed him the older coach, Nekomata-sensei, covering his mouth with a hand. “Oi!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” the tanned teen on Kuroo’s other side bowed his head, eyes surprisingly kind. “I’m the vice-captain and a Third Year. I’m a Wing Spiker; Kai Nobuyuki.” He straightened, motioning to the boy next to him. “And this is Fukunaga Shouhei, a Second Year and also a Wing Spiker.” The boy was more cat-like then all the others, eyes impossibly wide and pupils small. He nodded at them, but said nothing.

“Yaaay. Now! All of you.”

Kuroo’s smile made him want to smack it off his face. Kozume poked at his side, eyes flicking up. “You’ll scare them, Kuroo.”

“You worry too much, Kenma! Go on, go on!” Kuroo waved a hand then crossed his arms, settled his weight more comfortably, waiting for them to begin.

“A-ah,” All eyes immediately drew to the end, where a blond raised a hesitant hand. “Kato Yoichi. Um, Mid-middle Blocker.” Kuroo made a pleased hum, then his eyes went to the boy immediately next to him.

The raven gazed back blankly. “Endo Shintaro. Wing Spiker.”

The brunet next to him puffed up, his spiked up hair adding to his height. “Inuoka So! Middle Blocker!” He nudged his friend, a timid looking raven, who paled.

“Shi-shibayama Yu-yuki! Lib-lib-libero!” he squeaked out, pale cheeks giving way to pink as he immediately looked down.

The brunet beside him raised a hand, thick brows making him look sleepy. “Jouda Hayato. I’m a Setter.”

And so it went down the line and he scowled internally. Settled at the end of the line, he’d be last and most likely the one remembered the most—and if not for that, he was easily the shortest there, save Shibayama and a scruffy blond two people ahead of him.

“Takagori Fumi. Middle Blocker,” the boy to his right hummed, his form rigid and expression blank.

And then eyes were on him and he saw that same glow that unnerved him in the upperclassmen’s eyes. He didn’t like the feeling crawling up his spine that he was being watched. _Intently_. They hadn’t looked at the others the same way, so why him? “Yaku Mori—“

“Woah! You sure are tiny!” His eye twitched. Visibly. And his lip curled up in a snarl. A shadow darkened his and he could nearly feel the ground tremble with the idiot’s steps. “Ne ne, sorry I’m late~!” a voice sang out.

“Jeez, Lev, just can’t help it, can you?” Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms and tilting his head, obviously annoyed. “Rude too, huh? Get over here and introduce yourself to the first-years.” A form stopped beside him and he looked up slowly, trying to school his expression into something remotely civil.

Cat-like green eyes bored into him as the silver haired giant actually _leaned down_. “Hello, I’m Haiba Lev, Third Year and Middle Blocker.”

He turned his head back, giving Kuroo his most “I am unamused” look he could muster. The Captain shrugged, but seemed to understand. “Yaku Morisuke. I’m a Libero.”

“Ahh, that makes sense! Since you’re so short!”

Yaku took in a slow breath, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, Haiba was looking down at him curiously. “Kuroo-san.” Kuroo raised a brow. “I’d like to file a complaint under harassment.”

“Noted. Nekomata-sensei, Lev’s got a complaint!” The giant pulled back, blinking rapidly between the smaller teen, his captain, and his coach.

“W-wait! Wait a min—“

“Lev.” Nekomata-sensei grinned back at him. “Laps.” The giant groaned, form slacking as he closed his eyes. “Ohh~?” The teen sucked down a deep breath. “Ten minutes. If you don’t reach twenty, you’ll go longer.” The giant hung his head, mumbling out his agreement, no matter how reluctant it was. “Yaku-kun,” the Libero glanced over at the older coach coolly. “How are you at receives?”

“Excellent, Sensei.”

The giant stiffened.

“Receiving practice afterwards, Lev. I suggest you start running,” their coach added lightly, smile still on his lips as he let out a chuckle.

Yaku tilted his head up, his own eyes narrowing to slits as he glowered up at the tall third year towering above him. A vicious grin grew on his lips and the first years around him immediately scrambled away, watching with terrified wide eyes. “ _I look forward to working with you, Haiba.”_

Kuroo nudged Kenma, leaning down to whisper to the Second Year: “I like him already. Let’s keep him.”


	2. The Pool Noodle Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Yaku ever mention how much he hated his street? It never occurred to him before to dislike the quiet neighborhood, but, well, that was before he learned that a certain third-year lived up the street. 
> 
> And decided it would be a fabulous idea for them to both walk to and from school together.

“Yaku-kun! Yaku-kun, good morning!”

Yaku continued walking, hunching his shoulders and staring resolutely ahead, refusing to stop, slow down, or turn around. Under absolutely _no_ circumstances would he halt, not for that overly tall pool noodle.

“Yaaakuuu-kuuuuun!!”

He was not, however, prepared for the full-on tackle of all 196.8 centimeters of a half-Russian dive bombing him from above.

“GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID GIRAFFE!” Lev beamed down at him from where they were sprawled in the grass next to the sidewalk, where the third-year had brilliantly rolled them to. “I MEAN IT, YOU IDIOT!” Screw rank and ‘senpai’ and ‘kouhai.’ He was kicking him. Just as soon as the idiot got off him and stopped pinning him to the ground. “I _told_ you not to walk with me!”

The silverette smiled. “But we live on the same street and go to the same school! It’d be odd if we didn’t, don’t you think?”

Of all the streets in Tokyo. There are literally _thousands_ of streets, not to mention some students commuted from outside the city to Nekoma, he was lucky enough to live only a handful of houses up from his senpai.

So blessed was he.

Yaku could feel his lip rising, eye twitching, belying his irritation so early in the morning. “I…” he growled, “Have been on the team, _officially_ , for three days, Haiba-san. If you don’t get off me _this instant_ , I’m turning in my resignation!” His elder was quick to roll off him, staring down—even sitting that bean pole is taller than he is!—at him with bright green eyes.

“Don’t do that! You’re our libero!”

Yaku heaved out a heavy sigh, rising and brushing down his uniform. True, he was officially their starting Libero, considering their last one graduated. He had more skill than Shibayama, true, but just barely. They were both good, but someone had to be the regular. This just meant he’d be putting in some serious practice time—during and after club hours.

Yaku squinted up at the teen, his hair nearly shining in the early morning sun. He sighed again. “Come on, we’re going to be late. If we are, I’m blaming you.”

“But then I’ll have to run laps!” his elder whined, shoulders drooping and arms swinging idly at his sides, lips pulled in a pout.

The grin that had terrified three of the ten potential Nekoma High Volleyball first-year players (and caused them to withdraw from try-outs) grew on Yaku’s face.

 _“Good._ ”

“Yaku-kun’s so vicious is the morning! Did you fall out of bed—OW!”

He deserved that kick.

* * *

 

“Kuroo-san. Please. Stop him.” Yaku was not above begging. He just didn’t like it.

“Oh? Yakkun, you can’t handle our ‘Ace’?” Kuroo looked down at him, a glimmer in his eye (from a few feet away, Yamamoto zeroed in on them, eyes narrowed). “Come on, he’s not that bad,” Kuroo smacked a heavy hand on their Libero’s back and Yaku flinched away from the contact, wincing. “Whoops, sorry!” Yaku scowled up at him, rolling his shoulders.

“How is he a starter? His receives are terrible and he misses spikes more often than Inuoka.” His fellow first-year perked at the sound of his name. Yaku looked pointedly away, almost flushing from his rather blunt comment.

Kuroo, on the other hand, looked down at him curiously. “His receives?”

Yaku groaned. “Yes! For a third-year, he sucks! All flailing limbs and catching it with his face!” Kuroo’s smile shifted into something decided sinister. Yaku pulled back, eyeing him warily. “Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah, his receives really do suck. He just keeps growing on us—did you know? He was already 194 cm when he was a first year.”

Yaku’s hatred for his senpai grew just a little bit more.

“Hey, hey, since you need the practice…” Kuroo waggled his brows and Yaku scoffed.

“Absolutely not.”

Kuroo straightened up, a lazy smirk curling onto his lips. “Let me rephrase. As _Captain_ ,” Yaku groaned. “Good! So we’re in agreement?” Yaku glared up at him while his Captain continued smirking. “Yakkun?”

The first-year growled out, “Fine.” He clicked his tongue, nose scrunching up in disgust as he looked across the gym where Lev missed a spike with his too-long-arms and the ball instead floated upwards. Shortly after Lev landed, so did the volleyball, smacking lightly off his head. Lev looked up, confusion painted across his face. Kenma sighed heavily. “Oh my god. No. No. Absolutely not. I don’t think anyone can fix… _that_.”

Kuroo smacked him hard on the back once more, a grin on his lips. “Yo! Lev!” he raised a hand, curling the other around Yaku so the first-year couldn’t flee. “Yakkun wants to know if you’ll stay late and help him with his receives!”

While Lev perked up, immediately shouting the affirmative, Yaku twirled in Kuroo’s grasp, turning to kick at his upperclassmen’s shin, the tall middle blocker skidding away before any could land. “I will _kill you!_ ” Their Captain laughed his annoying abrasive laugh—more of the sound of something possibly dying than laughing—but fled all the same, the smaller teen continuing to shout at him.

“Aww, Yaku-kun and Kuroo seem to get along really well! Kenma, Kenma, what if Yaku-kun likes Kuroo more than me?” the taller looked down at the pudding head. The setter took in a small breath, golden eyes flicking up to the boy who hadn’t left him alone since Kuroo introduced them.

“Too late.”

“Ken—Kenma!”

* * *

 

“Yaku-kun! Let’s have lunch!” Yaku tensed at his desk, hunching his shoulders and glaring down at the shadow towering over him. “Yaku-kun?” He turned his head slowly, aware of the whispers and snickering going on around him—at-least, those who were still in the room.

“H-haiba… senpai…” The half-Russian beamed down at him, bento in hand and Kenma in the other. “Kozume-san.” The bottle blond glanced up from the PSP in his hands to nod.

“…Kuroo’s waiting…”

Fan-fucking- _tastic_.

* * *

 

“You couldn’t have just waved from the door?” Yaku settled in the grass, glowering at the teen beside him. Lev glanced over, chewing thoughtfully.

“No?” Yaku looked over to where Kenma sat, nibbling at a rice ball. The setter felt the eyes on him and looked up. “I mean, what if you didn’t look over?” Lev swallowed, tilting his head down. “And Kenma said not to yell, so, I figured that meant I had to come in!” Yaku looked up at the silvertte, then back to the blond, who nodded slowly. On Kenma’s other side, Kuroo smirked, obviously enjoying this torment he was about to be subjected to.

“Look, next time, we’ll just meet here, okay? I don’t need you coming into my class to get me. Honestly,” he picked up some of his rice, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s gonna look weird.” Yaku took a sip form his water bottle, picking up a piece of chicken. Lev hummed and the libero shifted to get more comfortable. “Isn’t Kai coming?” he looked over at Kuroo.

“Yeah, he had to talk to someone, but he should be by soon.”

“I’M HEEEREEE~!!” Something flew into Lev, the taller teen squawking and tumbling over, everything a blur of red, white, and black. While Lev flailed before finally stopping, Yamamoto took his place, calmly opening his lunch like he hadn’t just tackled the upperclassman. “Yaku.”

“Yamamoto. And, how were your classes?” Yaku asked, a smile on his face.

“Not cool, Tora!” Lev pouted, leaning in to frown in his face. “You can’t just—just _tackle_ people like that!”

Yaku sniffed, looking at the distressed silverhaired teen, unimpressed. “If I recall, you did the _exact_ same thing to me this morning, Haiba.” Yamamoto grinned at his senior, who was now facing their first-year libero, possibly even more distressed.

“But I said good morning and you didn’t respond!”

“So you dive-bombed him?” Kuroo drawled from a little bit away.

“W-well… T-that’s not the point!”

“And what is?” a calm voice came from Yaku’s other side and the first year smiled at the tanned vice captain. “Hello, Yaku-kun.”

“Kai-san, glad you could join us.”

“Kai! Not fair! I wanted to sit by Yaku-kun!” The libero scowled as his senior pouted, while Kuroo and Yamamoto snickered at the middle blocker’s put-out expression.

“Just go sit over there and eat your lunch already, you pool noodle!”

“Why are you so angry all the time, Yaku-kun?” said pool noodle whined, pulling away to slump at the edge of their circle, still pouting. “Is it because you’re so short? Is that why?”

Yaku’s eye twitched. “ _Yes, that’s **exactly** why, Haiba.”_

Kenma poked at Kuroo’s arm while their libero deliberately ignored the half-Russian, who was trying hard to continue the conversation. Kuroo leaned down. “Lev’s gonna get kicked.”

“Yup. He’s gonna have fun after practice though. Receiving, with Yakkun making his life miserable?” Kuroo’s smile shifted into something distinctly vicious. “Hey, Kenma, let’s stick around and watch, see how long it takes until Lev’s passed out on the floor.” The blond wrinkled his nose, curling his legs up to his chest a little tighter. “No? I’m sure it’d be entertaining!”

“The way he’s going?” And true, Lev was still trying to get the smaller teen to join in, much to Yamamoto’s sadistic glee (considering the growing murderous look in the brunet’s eyes). “He’ll be lucky if he makes it through _lunch._ ” Kuroo snickered, Kai finally taking pity and distracting the silverette in an attempt to appease Yaku’s ire.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, there was a bit there that i didn't touch this. Sorry about that~
> 
> Um, hope you enjoyed?

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to God, I have no idea where this came from, but Imma gonna run with it.  
> Should be fun~  
> Feel free to come bother me on tumblr! maiokoe.tumblr.com/


End file.
